Last Cat Standing
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: The Jellicle Ball is over and one cat is left to clean up! What the heck man! And then Macavity shows up! WHAT. THE. HECK. MAN! Lol. One-shot inspired on events that actually happened. One-Shot. T because I'm too epic to rate it K...Note: Picture is actual picture I was talking about! That's Travis(Skimble/my cousin) and Devon(Mac)-COMPLETE


Skimbleshanks: Last Cat Standing

By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees

**Brit: So this one-shot was inspired by two events that went on at the local CATS play. Firstly my second cousin Travis played Skimbleshanks, and after cats was over he was the only actor who stayed to help clean up the stage and dispose of props. And the whole Mac/Skimble thing is because there was a picture taken of Skimbleshanks and Macavity leaning against one another totally spaced out, and it was hilarious! Anywho. Enjoy!**

The Jellicle Ball broke off with the final note of the final song. Skimbleshanks breathed heavily as he stopped dancing and looked about as the cats began to break off into groups and go about finding their mates, or family's and head home.

The air was warm with the body heat of a score of cats mingled in the air. Skimbleshanks shook his head and calmed down. It was at that moment that he realized he was dead tired. And apparently so were the others.

Within a matter of moments after a few weary farewells the only cats remaining in the clearing were Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, and Munkustrap. Jenny padded up to Skimble and the brown tailed calico tom looked down at her.

"Are you coming to bed Skimble?" His mate asked him. Skimble paused before answering, observing the mess around him. Junk piles had fallen and stuff littered the clearing. Skimble sighed and shook his head.

"No Jen. I am going to help Munk clean up. You head off to bed now." He kissed the top of her head and Jenny smiled, padding away into the maze of abstract art like junk piles.

Skimble once again turned his gaze to Munk. He padded over to the silver tabby and looked at him.

"Hi Munk." He meowed. "I am gonna help you sort out this mess." He meowed. Munk meowed gratefully and the two friends began to clean the immense mess of junk. After a time Skimble observed that poor Munk was staggering about, barely awake. Skimble knew he had sung and danced the most of the cats. And so with a weary sigh, tired old Skimble padded over to Munk.

"Hey Munk. How bout I finish up here. You head on back to your den. Demeter is probably wondering where you went." He meowed. Normally the silver tabby knight would have argued. The Jellicle Protector after all did not get tired! But he was and with a grateful nod he sluggishly returned to his den.

At that moment a flash of red caught Skimble's eye. He turned his gaze to the familiar fiery tom who was his brother.

"Hey Mac. You are getting bad at your part you know…I mean come on! Would the Jellicle Protector last that long against the great Macavity?!" Skimble scoffed. Macavity simply chuckled.

"He is the Jellicle protector Skimble." He meowed. He made his way to the pile of boxes that made up most of the stage and sat down. Skimble sat next to him and for a few moments the two sat and stared into nothingness.

"I am glad your only acting for that song Mac. Ha! I can just imagine what hell this yard would be if there was actually some crazy threat." He meowed. Mac nodded in agreement and there was another silence where the two stared into space. Then Mac hopped up.

"Well have fun cleaning bro!" He darted into the shadows before Skimble could utter one indignant or annoyed word.

The calico shook his head and rolled his eyes, brown tail lashing behind him.

"Lazy rat!" he muttered. Then he rose to his paws and went about cleaning again.

"Skimbleshanks….Last cat standing." He muttered with amusement. He went about tidying the junkyard and tearing the stage down. When he was done he observed his work with approval and satisfaction. The junkyard was now spotless asides from the junk piles that towered on the edges of the clearing. But even they were neat. He smiled to himself but it quickly changed into a wide yawn.

"And then there was none." He muttered as he walked towards his den. As he left he began to sing softly.

"Skimbleshanks the railway cat, the cat of the Railway train…."

**Skimble: Well that was random… **

**Brit: *-_-* I'm random.**

**Skimble: Good point lass…*smirks* Please review!**

**Brit: Indeed.**


End file.
